Them Bones
"Them Bones" is the first segment of the fifth episode of the television show Pucca. It first aired October 16, 2006. Summary It’s Halloween and Ching and Abyo are teaming up, enjoying their matching monster masks and their attempts to scare their friends. Their sudden appearance scares away Mio but has no effect on Garu who they declare to be no fun. Pucca arrives upon the group and while Ching admires her costume, Garu rolls his eyes and turns around. When seeing Pucca dressed in a wedding dress, Garu screams in fear and literally jumps out of his skin. His skeleton takes off running and Garu is left as a limp sack that grosses Ching, leading the team to go hunting for his bones. They decide to split up with Abyo eager to reach the big Halloween party and the ladies “waiting for him”, to the anger of Ching. Pucca, dragging around the limp Skin-Garu, looks through a garbage can. Skeleton-Garu sneaks up behind her and attempts to reclaim his skin, but Pucca turns around and he hides. When Pucca discardes Skin-Garu to search a mailbox, Skeleton-Garu tries to reach him again, but the tree he is sitting on is uprooted by her and he ducks into the bushes. She hears him this time and searches the bushes, but he sneaks around her back. Unfortunately, his leg is caught by a dog and carried off down the street while he gives chase, leaving his skin behind. In the cemetery, the dog buries the leg by a grave site and walks off. Master Soo happens along the site and sees Skeleton-Garu uprooting his leg to reattach it. The Master assumes he’s an evil spirit and, claiming that he can be the only immortal in Sooga, attempts to blast him but Skeleton-Garu escapes. Elsewhere, Pucca still holds Skin-Garu as she reunites with Ching and Abyo. They decide to look for him at the Goh-Rong, but Abyo is distracted by free candy and uses the limp Garu as his treats bag to the disgust of Ching. Pucca tries to take Garu back and a tug-of-war begins that sends Garu flying through the air. He lands in a mud puddle and is stepped on by Santa. Pucca pulls him out and shakes off the mud like he’s a blanket, then blows him up through the mouth until he's a giant balloon. Abyo again mentions the Halloween party in which he wants to see his “ladies” and while this upsets Ching, she agrees the skeleton might be there. With the newly inflated Garu easier to manage, the group heads off. True enough, the Skeleton-Garu (looking rather raggedy) is heading for Chang’s dojo as he flees Master Soo, dressed as a Skelton hunter with a shovel. The Skelton spies the kids coming into the yard with his body and hides among the crowd to avoid being spotted. Inside, Chang awards Dada for having the best skeleton costume, which he declares to be the first good thing to ever happen to him. Unfortunately, everyone catches sight of Skeleton-Garu and the trophy is quickly given to him instead, saddening Dada. Pucca, Ching, and Abyo arrive and while Ching is distracted by everyone’s costumes, Pucca plays around with the inflated Garu. Skeleton-Garu, wielding a jack-o-lantern, leaps up behind her and traps her head inside of it while he makes a grab for his skin. The string falls off his mouth and Skin-Garu goes shooting around the room like a jet before he and his skeleton come crashing into the punch table. Pucca finally gets the pumpkin off and runs over to the wreckage, happy to have found the skeleton. She leans in for a kiss, but Master Soo bursts in, looking for the skeleton. He mistakes Dada, still dresses as a skeleton, as the bones he was chasing and takes after him. Skeleton-Garu uses his distraction sneaks off. Outside, the party is over as Officer Bruce arrests Master Soo for blasting Dada. The skeleton steals Bruce’s handcuffs and chains Pucca to a lamppost so he can finally snatch back his skin and attempts to put in on. Pucca, finding that she can’t escape with her arm shackled, proceeds to unzip herself and release her own skeleton which takes after Garu’s. She jumps on him and the two end up stuck together by the rib cages. This horrifies Skeleton-Garu, but Skeleton-Pucca uses this to continuously clack her head against his in a boney kiss. Category:Disney Category:2006 releases Category:Episodes Category:DHX Media